


No One Bothered To Ask

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gil is a precious boi, Lonnie is a good girlfriend, Uma is a good mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Gil is one of the first VKs welcomed to the Isle after the events of Descendants 2. However, the happiest, goodest boy on the Isle struggles with missing Uma, the crew, and understanding the unwritten rules of Auradon and slips into a state of depression. Who can help him learn to live in Auradon?
Relationships: Ben & Li Lonnie, Gil & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Li Lonnie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. A Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an old fic I posted on ff.net, abandoned for a year, and decided to come back to recently. I'm revamping it and continuing it here! Basically, I just wanted to write about my OTP. Note, I started writing this after D2 so D3, if I decide to go there, will probably change a lot.

Uma had somehow managed to break through the barrier and return to her crew. They watched silently as she walked onto the ship, Cotillion dress smudged with dirt and grease, seaweed tangled in her braids, head still held high. Harry and Gil were the first to bow before her, the rest of the crew slowly following. It made her happy to think that her crew still respected her after her massive failure just an hour ago. But even with her entire crew taking off their hats for her, even with her first and second mates helping her unwind in her cabin, she knew that the rest of the Isle would not be so easily convinced.

She was right, to an extent. Sure, her old nickname was back for some people. Sure, some people stopped moving out of her way. Sure, some people actually made her pay for things. But that was only some. Most were surprised she came back to the Isle. Many asked if the stories about Auradon were true. Several people asked if she had a plan to get the rest of them out. To those people, she simply smirked and walked away. She had no plan, not yet anyway. But if Gil was to be believed, Ben was fixing his own mistakes very quickly. All she could do was hope the King really wasn’t all talk as she feared.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Gil knocked on the door to Uma’s cabin, clutching a scroll in his hands. His invitation to Auradon had arrived that morning and he wasn’t sure how she would react to it. Would she be happy Ben was following through? Mad she hadn’t received an invitation? Righteously angry that Ben would once again get praise for something that any decent human would do? 

“Come in, Gil.”

Well, he was about to find out. He slowly walked in and stood next to Uma’s desk, not saying anything at first. It looked like she was working on a plan of some sort. Probably not to get off the Isle. She hadn’t given up on that but lately she’d been making the crew save the seeds in their food so it probably had something to do with that.

“What is it, Gil?”

“Ummm…. I got this today.” He handed her the scroll, biting his lip as she opened and read it. Who knew what was going through her head.

“Hmmm…. Nice to see Beasty Boy is actually following up on his promise. Do you know who else got one?”

“I think Dizzy did. I haven’t heard much about anyone else though.”

Uma nodded and handed the scroll back. “I guess he wants to keep the number small. Make it easier for them to adjust to us. You going?”

“Th-That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay or-”

“Gil.” Uma sighed and patted his hand. “You need to go. You’re my second mate and I’m always glad to have you around but you should go to Auradon while you have the chance. I’m actually glad you were one of the first ones to get it; you’ll leave a good impression.”

“Really? You’re not mad or anything?”

Uma shook her head and smiled standing to give him a hug. “Of course not. I know you want to go and you should.”

Gil smiled back and lifted her into a tight hug. “Thanks, Uma.”

\---------------------------------------

A few days later, it was time for the next wave of kids to go. Uma was there to see him off, Harry left behind to run the ship. “You sure you have everything?”

Gil nodded, holding up his bag. “Yep. All my clothes and my snacks and my slingshot and my extra snack and my hat collection and backup extra snacks.”

Uma chuckled and hugged him one last time. “Make us proud in Auradon, okay?”

“I will, promise.”

With that, it was time to leave. Gil, Dizzy and the others loaded into the limo with a small crowd waving them off. The younger kids immediately went for the candy, stuffing their faces and chattering excitedly about all the new treats they were going to try. While they debated over whether they should try ice cream or pancakes first, Gil stared out the window, watching the world zoom by as they passed through the cloudy barrier and into the blue-skied world of Auradon.

_ I’ll make you proud Uma….  _


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil arrives in Auradon and soon learns that Goodness isn't quite what it's cracked up to be. Maybe his new friend will help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! First, thank you all so much for your support of this fic! Second, as in all my fics, Gil is ftm transgender. This is my own personal headcanon and in no way an attempt to cause extra pain just because. Hope you enjoy!

They soon arrived at the school. Dizzy dashed out of the limo and into Evie's arms, babbling excitedly about her new designs. The other kids stood outside of the limo with wide eyes and slack jaws, admiring the bright world around them and asking a bunch of questions.

Gil was a little slower to come out. He smiled politely and hung in the back of the group for the tour. He thought he would be more excited to be in Auradon but he kept thinking about Uma and the crew. He said he’s make them proud but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to do that. Sure, he could be good and pass his classes and make nice with the royals but something felt...off. It was only his first day and he was already getting weird looks, more than his other VK companions. Fairy Godmother seemed startled by his presence in her office, which is weird because she knew he was coming. The RA’s said something about a room change and that’s why he didn’t have a roommate. And, for some reason, he was the only VK that didn’t have an athletics class on his schedule.

He didn’t figure it out until they went to the doctor to get a medical file started and the nurse called for “Genevieve”. He hadn’t used that name in years and most people didn’t even know it. Of course Auradon would. That was the name on his birth certificate after all; everything must have just been changed when Ben was bringing him over.

Classes didn’t go much better the next day with teachers and students alike making the same “mistake”. Frankly, the fresh food almost wasn’t worth getting a “warning” every time he tried to use the bathroom. Almost. It was a nice change and he did like the sunlight much more than the constant cloud cover on the Isle. That being said, he much preferred the apathy on the Isle when it came to things like that over Auradon’s “acceptance”.

A few months had passed since then and nothing had changed. No new invitations had been sent out and he had to keep correcting people on his fucking name. Gil can't seem to catch Ben on a break and when he does, the King just assures him that he's working on it, that these things take time. "Arranging new shipment schedules requires approval from…New VK invitations need to go through the Council of…I'm really trying to revamp the educational system over there but no one will agree to oversee it…"  _ Funny, Beast didn't have to jump through any hoops when he made this mess to begin with.  _ But he doesn't say that. He just gives Ben a stupid grin and walks away, pretending he isn't slowly losing his faith in "Goodness".

He writes letters to Uma often, getting them delivered via bribed goblins. (No guards or even a lock on the doors to food storage, easy to pick up sweets and the occasional bottle of rum.) He doesn't tell her everything, evil knows what Uam would do if she heard all that. But he sends her sketches of the trees and flowers and snacks and tells her how she’s trying to talk to Ben about changing things. She always writes back, telling him how the crew is doing and not to worry about her too much. They’ll be there soon she says and Gil wishes he still believed her.

But Gil will always worry about her, especially if he can't see her. He was the guard dog and there was only so much guarding he could do on this side of the bridge. He could correct people on what exactly had happened between Mal and Uma and take down any anti-VK posters. He could be as good as possible to convince the royals to let more people over. But that was about it.

Gil never liked being restrained. And all the rules (unspoken and publicly acknowledged) were almost as bad as the barrier. At least there he could punch somebody or something when he was frustrated. But here all that would get him is detention and a bad reputation, exactly what he promised he wouldn’t do.

He could practically feel the calm, happy exterior deteriorating. But there was no Uma to talk to or Harry to practice fighting with.

So he went to the gym. He ran on the track, lifted weights, accidentally broke a punching bag one time. He resisted the urge to tell the Gym Jerks to fuck off and just let Jay help him plan his training. Even if he wasn’t going to play on a team (assuming he was allowed to), he was going to take advantage of the professional weights at the school gym.

He usually went at night; he was breaking curfew but he knew how to sneak back before morning. He preferred to be alone, away from the other students who either weirded him out or silently judged him. Normally, he was the only one there. Until tonight….

A girl stood in the corner, attacking the punching bag like her life depended on it. He quietly put his bag down and went over to his normal weights, hoping to go unnoticed. That plan was ruined when he tripped over a small weight that hadn’t been put away and crashed chest-first into a bench. The girl turned around with a small cry, clearly not expecting anyone else to be there.

“S-Sorry. I’m not used to other people being here this late,” he stammered, rushing to his feet.

“It’s okay. I am too.” She smiled gently and put down her fists. “I’m Lonnie. You’re Gil, right?”

_ Thank Evil _ . “Yeah, that’s me. I’ve heard a lot about you. First girl to join the Swords and Shields team.”

“Yep, that’s me!” She giggled and walked over. “I’m happy to finally meet you. I wanted to be more involved with the VK’s this time around. I know what it’s like to have to get used to a new way of life.” Things were very different in Auradon than they were in her home village.

Gil nodded. “Yeah, kinda wish he’d followed up on that. Adjusting has been...hard.”

Lonnie nodded sagely. “I’ve heard that from a few other VKs. I’ve tried to talk to Ben but he seems so busy lately I haven’t been able to get him for more than a few seconds.”

“Same here! He says he’s trying to fix things but practically nothing is happening….”

“Frustrating, isn’t it?” Lonnie sighed and patted his shoulder. “Hey, if you ever wanna talk, I’m here to listen.”

Gil tilted his head, not sure he believed her. “You mean that?”

“Sure. How about we have lunch tomorrow?”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
